The invention relates to a door hinge comprising a first hinge part, a hinge bracket or arm that is connected to the first hinge part so as to be pivotable about a rotational axis, and a second hinge part which is detachably connected to the hinge bracket or arm, as further characterized and shaped hereinbelow. The inventive hinge bracket or arm, which is detachably connected to the second hinge part, is distinguishable from but related to a conventional hinge bracket, which conventional hinge bracket is also known to be referred to as a hinge tab.
Related door hinges are known from EP 2 476 836 A1.
To fasten a door leaf in a door opening, a first hinge part is usually fastened to a conventional hinge bracket or tab, which can pivot on the first hinge part, on the door leaf or on the door frame. The second hinge part for receiving the conventional hinge tab is then retained in the opposite part (door frame or door leaf). This installation usually takes place separately from each other. To establish a connection, the conventional hinge tab is inserted into the receiving device of the opposite hinge part and is fixed there.
Typically, two clamping plates are provided in the receiving hinge part, between which the conventional hinge tab is inserted and then locked in place by clamping the two clamping plates against each other. This clamping arrangement can additionally contain an adjustment mechanism.
In such an arrangement, however, it is disadvantageous that the part of the conventional hinge tab inserted between the two clamping plates must be very large to apply sufficient holding forces and, therefore, the conventional hinge tab must plunge very deeply into the receiving device. In addition, an adjustment in more than one spatial direction is very difficult to implement.